Canyon
Description Physical :Canyon is quite the sight behold, and it was clear since birth that he'd be far from normal. The male is a dark umber in color, while his unders are dappled with flame-patterned markings. He stands at a relatively average height for a DroughtWing, but he has a stocky physique. Along his back is a strange dagger-like spine that is sharp to the touch. When enraged, his spines brighten in color and appear almost molten, standing on end to warn his opponents that they are about to be fired off. As one might guess, Canyon is a Thorn Mover, like his secret mother before him. Personality :Canyon is not quite what one would expect as a DroughtWing. He's relatively insecure in his own skin, with his upbringing being relatively unstable and unclear to him. He doesn't like to talk about his past, and can grow awfully sensitive when others attempt to bring it up. Most consider him a big baby, but he's simply a dragon attempting to find his place in the world. Canyon can be brave when necessary, but he has frequently shielded himself from the scary world because defending himself was all he knew. Some day, he may learn to stand up for himself. :When not in constant fright-mode, Canyon can make himself decent company. He likes to tell grand tall tales because his adopted mother used to raise him on them, to make him smile whenever he was frowning. The young dragon has huge goals ahead of him, a wish to help his tribe in any way possible. Some of his dreams are said to be a little outlandish, so he doesn't always admit what they are. To make him feel better, he tells big stories that include his aspirations, so nobody calls him insane. History Backstory :The young dragon's backstory is unknown to almost all, including Canyon himself. His true mother was Queen Dune, but his egg was stolen from the royal hatchery by a lowly DroughtWing thief, who was jealous of Queen Dune's endless reign. The thief took the egg and raised it with his mate, pretending that it was their own and never revealing the truth to Canyon. They were hoping that he would hatch into a female, so that they could raise the dragonet in secrecy to face its mother. Unfortunately, Canyon was born male, and not female. :This truth angered the thief that stole Canyon's egg, and he aimed to kill the dragonet out of his rage. Thankfully, his mate convinced him otherwise, as he grew fond of the hatchling from day one. Nonetheless, Canyon still fears his "adopted" father. Roleplay :Canyon receives a prophecy to head to Moon-Spire, where he meets other creatures of prophecy. They begin their journey after formalities are over with, leaving to Moon Mountains. Along the way they are ambushed, leaving for them to be temporarily separated until they are once more reunited. Relationships Family Adoptive Parents: :Canyon thinks the dragons that stole his egg are his parents. He loves his adoptive mother very dearly, but he is very fearful of his father. Queen Dune: :Canyon does not know that Queen Dune is his true mother. He doesn't think that he carries an ounce of royal blood. Images Life Artwork Trivia * Category:Males Category:Prophesied Category:Prophecied Category:DroughtWings Category:Silverwhisker's Dragons Category:Royal Category:Thorn Movers